vibes
by Roummate
Summary: kemudian Sasuke tahu, keletihan yang ia bawa pulang tidak pernah berarti apa-apa [naru/sasu. au. oneshot]


**_Disclaimer :_** _Naruto milik Sasuke dan Masashi Kishimoto-sensei [saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun. Cerita ini dibuat murni hanya sebagai kesenangan semata dan terapi menulis]_

 ** _Warning :_** _au, miss typo(s), plot rush, and other stuffs._

 ** _a/n :_** _Hallo, 2018! *lambai-lambai*_

 _Terima kasih yang sudah mampir. Selamat membaca!_

* * *

 **.**

 **vibes**

[vibes /sinonim/ : feeling, sensation, energy]

 _a Naruto fanfiction, written by Rou_

 **.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke melangkah gontai memasuki apartemen sedetik usai bantingan pintu berbunyi di balik punggungnya. Melempar tas kerja, blazer kantor, hingga meletakkan kacamata sembarang tempat adalah yang ia lakukan sementara satu tangannya memijit pangkal hidung dan tubuhnya ambruk di atas _futon_ , terlentang.

Uzumaki Naruto membiarkan asap di ujung rokoknya menyebar bebas selagi ia melirik lewat ekor mata dengan dahi yang berkerut, "Sudah pulang?" katanya. "Tidak kedengaran suara apa-apa."

Sasuke menghela napas dan mengangkat sebelah tangan tanpa keinginan untuk menoleh. "Buka jendelanya saat kau merokok, _Dobe_. Aku bisa mati kehabisan napas nanti."

Naruto mendengus pendek, melontar protes halus, namun tetap beranjak dari kursi untuk menyibak jendela. Polusi malam lolos menerpa wajahnya. "Kau sudah makan? Mau kubuatkan _ramen_ , Sasuke?"

Sasuke bungkam. Ia lelah, sangat lelah. Saking lelahnya, ia hampir bisa melihat tumpukan pekerjaannya berpindah ke atas nakas di samping ranjang. Tuhan, harusnya ia menjatuhkan ego dan mendengar nasihat Naruto untuk tidak mengambil jam kerja di hari libur. Menghela napas, Sasuke menggeleng, meski tahu Naruto tak bisa melihatnya. "Aku hanya butuh tidur, _Dobe_."

"Bersama?" Naruto mengucapkan dengan nada setengah bergurau tanpa sungguh-sungguh menatap lawan bicaranya. Meski begitu, ia tahu, lelaki di balik punggungnya cukup bisa dibuat tersenyum.

"Aku sedang capek, _idiot_. Sungguh."

"Aku tidak sedang serius juga, sih."

" _Dobe_ —"

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu."

"Apa?"

"Kau sedang tidak berselera kuajak tidur bersama, _begitu?_ "

Sasuke tahu ia hapal mati dirinya sendiri. Hingga hampir tak pernah keliru ketika segudang pekerjaan dan tekanan lembur membuatnya frustrasi, dan menjebaknya membuat keputusan untuk pulang. Ia pikir tak ada rumah paling nyaman selain Naruto (harga dirinya cukup yakin untuk bersumpah tak akan pernah mengatakan ini). Jadi, dengan cara lain, ia biarkan kedua sudut bibirnya yang melengkung samar ketika merasakan _futon_ yang menahan beban tubuhnya berderit linu usai si rambut kuning merangkak ikut bergabung.

Sasuke sudah bisa menebak ketika lelaki itu membuang napas ke wajahnya adalah sebuah kesengajaan. "Jadi…, bagaimana?" suara Naruto terdengar begitu berat dan dalam di telinga.

Sasuke mengepal lapisan _futon_ , menahan diri dari serangan sekaligus tinjuan yang tak benar-benar ingin ia berikan. "Apanya?"

"Tidur bersama lebih dulu atau mandi bersama?"

Tawanya naik satu tingkat lebih jelas dan Sasuke tak bisa lagi mencegahnya. "Bahumu, aku hanya butuh bahumu, _bodoh_."

Tapi Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Si ribut yang mengenalnya lebih baik dari siapapun. Memahaminya meski tanpa suara, membacanya dalam diam. Dan Naruto memilih untuk tidak berhenti di sana. "Kau bukan cuma harus dipeluk, Sasukeee, tapi juga di cium, di sini, di sini, di sini, juga di sini."

Sasuke tak bisa mencegah tawanya yang lolos sekali lagi. Ajaib. _Obat_ yang lelaki itu tempelkan di kening, pipi, hidung dan bibirnya, membuat kedua bahunya terasa ringan. Dan pelan-pelan kelopak matanya terasa berat, ia mulai mengantuk. Sekarang Sasuke bingung, bagaimana harus melepaskan diri dari semua ini sementara ia pikir tubuhnya terlalu berat untuk bertemu air.

" _Dobe?_ "

"Hm?"

Sasuke berusaha keras untuk tidak kentara ketika perlahan-lahan menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk leher Naruto, sebelum tersenyum dan sungguh-sungguh berkata, "Mandi sekarang saja karena aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko jatuh sakit karena kau merengek mandi tengah malam."

Tawa Naruto menggema di kepalanya, di dadanya, dengan benar dan terasa sangat baik. "Baiklah, Istriku."

Kemudian Sasuke tahu— _mereka tahu_. Keletihan yang ia bawa pulang tidak pernah berarti apa-apa.

* * *

 ** _end._**


End file.
